


Monsters and Masks

by seratonation



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Het, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why do you do that?” he asked her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She turned her head to the side, a small frown on her brow. Her head was at the perfect angle for the light to hit her face and highlight her cheekbones. “Do what?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That,” he said, turning to look at her, “it’s like you put on this porcelain mask, even though I can still see your face, it’s like you’re someone else.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Masks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is. Let's call it a self indulgent experiment :D? I'm not sure if it's a success but here it is anyway.

Natasha learned from a very young age, that if she was going to ask for something, she has to look pretty to get it.

Before shield, before she was a spy, even before she was the Black Widow, she knew this.

By now, it was second nature, putting on a figure hugging dress, perfecting her hair, making up her face, it was all part of what Clint liked to call suiting up.

So it came as a surprise when Bruce's face hardened, turned away when she'd asked for him to be her date that night.

“Why do you do that?” he asked her.

She turned her head to the side, a small frown on her brow. Her head was at the perfect angle for the light to hit her face and highlight her cheekbones. “Do what?”

“That,” he said, turning to look at her, “it’s like you put on this porcelain mask, even though I can still see your face, it’s like you’re someone else.”

“That doesn't make sense, Bruce,” she said, “how is it a mask of you can still see my face, anyone on the street who sees me will be able to recognise me.”

“You know what I mean,” he said, sagging and turning away, “enjoy your night out as Natalia or whoever it is you're playing on this mission, and hopefully when you’re back you'll be Natasha again, my Natasha."

“I'm not playing anything, Bruce,” she said, getting angry at him, but she made sure to keep her voice even, “this is work, and it's no different than you turning into the Hulk.”

He flinched at the name, at the accusation. “But the Hulk isn't me,” he said, “and I don't pretend that we're the same. I'll see you later,” he said, and left before she could reply, effectively ending the conversation.

The woman she was shadowing cooed at her and tried to set her up with several men that night, and Natasha managed to get much more information than she had dared hope for.

But when it was over, she went back home, slipped out of the dress, pulled up her hair and washed off the make up.

She padded to where Bruce had fallen asleep at his desk and pulled at him until he was awake enough to follow her to bed.

“You're back,” he whispered to her on the dark.

“Yeah,” she whispered back, “sorry about before, I don't know what came over me.”

“I do,” he said, then, “it's okay, your monster is less subtle than mine, less green.”

She smiled. “I guess i can accept that, it's a good way to put it.”

“Of course,” he said, “I'm the smart one remember?” he reached out to push back a strand of hair of her forehead, “And you're more beautiful like this than you were before.”

“I think you're the only one that thinks that,” she said.

“That's a shame," he said, and she wasn't sure if he meant that he was the only one or if it was because she thought that.

“Go to sleep Natasha,” he said, so she closed her eyes, even though she could still feel his eyes on her.

“You too, Bruce,” she said, unable to stop the smile.

“Okay,” he said.

When she was sure his eyes were off her, she finally relaxed completely. In response he put an arm around her and pulled her close.

She doesn't know why she was the way she was, but she was glad, that despite everything, Bruce was still here.


End file.
